The Best Years of our Lives
by theblonde2243
Summary: "What's so funny?" Sam asked Katie. "It's nothing, it's just in the book series Dean called you guys Team Free Will. An ex-blood junkie, a guy with six bucks to his name, and a fallen angel. Now there's Team Hybrid, a reborn angel, two nephillim, and a girl chosen to be God."
1. Welcome to the Team

**An: Alright so here's the first part of my odd story I came up with. I've got the next like two and a half chapter written up. They just have to be typed. This chapter takes place a little after "Bitten" in season 8, but after this episode its all after the season finale. **

**These are going to kind of be like episodes except kind of weirder. **

**Sam and Dean get caught by the FBI, they ask a group of girls to to help stop a witch and a demon inside their school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any elements of Supernatural or anything else you recognize. **

"Excuse me for the interruption, we're under a lockdown. Please stay away from doors and windows until further notice." The woman from the attendance office said over the speakers. Some people groaned and put their heads on their desks, others chattered amongst one another curiously, wondering what was going on. I, on the other hand sat quietly pretending to do my homework. I didn't have anyone in class to talk to.

I started sketching on the side of the paper. Angel wings, then a halo, than the body of a classic angel. I knew this wasn't exactly what an angel looked like, but it was fun to pretend.

The bell rang. I gathered up my stuff and walked out of the classroom. I went down the hallway until I saw my group of friends. I headed towards them.

"Do you know why we're under lockdown?" I blurted out.

"Dude with a gun and a cool car was sited not far from here."

"How do you know that?" My friend Alison asked Brynn.

"Because I was the one who reported it during gym."

"You sure it was a gun?"

"Yep, dude in the passenger seat was cleaning it." She answered me.

"The guy was probably just coming back from hunting or something." Yeah, hunting. I knew a thing or two about it. Not your regular hunting though. Hunting as in angels and demons. It was all because of a stupid book series called "Supernatural". Yes it was one of my favorite book series and I cried when both Sam and Dean died, it has ruined my life. I've ended up memorizing an exorcism, a chant to make holy water, both angel banishing signals and devils traps, and about a dozen other things. No one knew about this though. I didn't want anyone to. It was my secret.

I followed my friends to the cafeteria listening to their gossip. It wasn't much, but some of it was big news for a small town. With only about five thousand people, everyone mostly knew everyone and everything. Today's gossip was something about a junior getting pregnant. Nothing big really.

I stopped when I felt a short vibrate in my right pocket. I took out my phone to see the police stations caller ID.

"Hey guys meet me in the cafeteria, I need to get this."

"You sure? We can wait." Brynn said. I nodded.

"It's fine, I've been expecting this call for a while." It was a lie, of course. I had no fucking clue why ETP was calling. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Katie Perkins?" A low calm voice asked. It was a male probably between the ages of seventeen and twenty-six.

"Matters who's asking."

"Look this is going to sound insane but my name is Sam. I'm brother of Dean. We're the guys from the book series _Supernatural_."

"You're insane."

"Really, how can I prove it to you?"

"Tell me something only they would know." I said. I repositioned myself against a locker.

"Alright, our mother was killed six months after I was born by a yellowed eyed demon named Azrael."

"Okay how do you kill a vampire?"

"You cut off it's head." He said quietly. I forgot he was in a police station.

"Lucky guess. It was nice hearing a good LARPER for once. Have a nice day!" I hung up and went to lunch.

"Who was that?" Allison asked when I got to our table.

"No one, just working asking if I'm free to come in tomorrow." I lied. Throughout eating and studyhall I thought of the rolplayer and how he knew my name and cell phone number.

"You alright Kate?" Jenna asked me at the end of study hall.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind." The bell rang. I gathered my stuff and left the room quickly. walking through the commons to my next class I smelt something weird. Rotten eggs? Sulfur maybe? I tried to shrug it off. It was probably just someones science project gone wrong, right? For some reason, though, the idea didn't seem to feel right. I quickly walked passed and nearly ran into my US History room.

-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-S PN-SPN-SPN-

"Teagan I'm bored." I groaned putting down my pencil. We had a work day and I finished early.  
"Write then." She said writing in the second to last answer.

"I'm not in the mood too."

"Play Candy Crush." Allison suggested.

"Out of lives."

"Do my homework then." Josi said. The three of us gave her a look. I sighed and took out my phone and went on twitter. There wasn't anything relativly interesting on my wall. I clicked on trends and paused. We were a news story.

"Guys, take a look at this." I showed them the link.

"Why are we a trending news story?" Josi asked. I clicked the article and started reading.

"Due to a student seeing a man with a gun, East Troy Schools have been on lockdown for the day. Around 10:55 in the morning the men were caught."

"That's not even twenty minutes after we went under lockdown." Teagan noted.

"Why are we still under lockdown then?" Allison asked.

"Let me read and I'll tell you." I scrolled down a bit. "The two men caught are two FBI most wanted, Sam and Dean Winchester known greatly for the massacre in St. Louis in 2005, the bank robbery in Milwaukee in 2006, and the cross-country massacre in 2012. They are also known as the great escapers of death. The oldest, Dean, was supposedly killed in St. Louis in 2005, he and his brother were thought to die in a helicopter explosion in 2007, and decapitated by accident in 2012. They've escaped FBI back in Milwaukee, the Baltimore police a couple of weeks before that, and Little Rock county prison about a month after Milwaukee. Some known people to work with them is Jimmy Novak and Bobby Singer, both, as of last year, is known to be dead."

"The brothers are being held at East Troy Police Station until the FBI arrive to escort them to Wisconsin State Capitol for trial. The schools will remain under lockdown until further notice." I looked up from my phone. The room was quiet. Did everyone just listen to the whole article? I didn't bother to look at all their reactions, just my three friends.

Allison was pale and looked like she was going to be sick. I knew one of the victim, Ronald, from XBox live. Josi looked confused but curious. I think she was intrigued by the idea of serial killers being able to trick death. I couldn't read Teagan. I seemed as if she was trying to hide something.

Me? I felt sick. I've heard all this stuff weeks before each of them have happened in the _Supernatural_ books.

"Guys I don't think the ETP is going to be able to hold these guys." Josi whispered to the table once the talking started up again.

"Really? I would never have guessed." Teagan said sarcastically. The four of us were silent for a short while. Until Teagan's phone rang.

No one was expecting to here the Doctor Who theme _I'm the Doctor_ playing full blast from my friends bag. Her face blushed as everyone turned to stare. She took out her phone.

"Hello?" Her eyes grew wide and she walked out the room. Mr. Greene got up to go after her.

"I'll go get her." I said getting up and jogging out the room. I looked down the hallway. "_She couldn't have gone far. The bathroom maybe?" _I thought. It was a start.

"Teagan? You in here?"

"One sec." Teagan said into the phone. She looked like she's been fangirling.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I didn't know you were a fan of _Supernatural_!"

"Wait you are too? How do you even know that?"

"Dean, the real Dean is on the phone with me right now!" I rose my eyebrow.

"How do you know it's Dean?"

"Well it all fits. All the stuff in the article were stuff in the series. By the way, that really was Sam you talked to earlier."

"No it wasn't. How could it have been? They're book characters!"

"Yeah I know that but it explains everything. The bad weather in 2010, the odd disappearances that's been happening lately. You believe the Doctor could be out there somewhere, why can't you believe in this?" I sighed. She had a point.

"Put it on speaker."

"Dean?" Teagan said.

"Hey Teagan, is Katie with you?" A deep voice asked.

"Yep I'm here. How did you find out our names and numbers?" I asked.

"No time to explain. Me and Sam need your help."

"We can't do much inside the school." Teagan told him.

"I know that. We need help stopping a witch and demon inside the school."

"Are you asking us to kill someone?" I asked paling a bit.

"No! The witch is already-" He cut himself off. "What I'm asking is to get rid of all the hex bags the witch placed and exorcise the demon the bitch summoned."

"How do you know there is only one?" I asked.

"Yeah, usually there's either a bunch of weak demons or an insanely powerful one." Teagan clarified.

"There's only one, and it isn't that powerful. This wasn't the smartest witch in the world. Do you guys know how to make holy water and devil traps?"

"Yep." I said.

"You know an exorcism?"

"Yep." We both answered.

"Alright their cutting me off. If you need any help go to Oldie." The line went blank before either of us could reply. We looked at each other not sure what to think. Teagan broke the silence.

"Did he just say go to Oldie for help?" I nodded. "Do you want to make up an excuse to Mr. Greene or should I?"

"I will." I said. "I already got to search the room anyways." I stopped and smiled a moment.

"What?"

"It's all real. The life I imagined is all real."

"No time to fangirl. We got to save the school."

"Right save the school." We walked out of the bathroom and went our separate ways. I walked back into the classroom.

"Where's Teagan?" Mr. Greene asked.

"Counseling office. She asked me to grab her stuff." He nodded. I grabbed Teagans stuff and looked around the room. Dean told us that she wasn't the smartest witch. I looked at all the obvious places and saw something sticking out the side of the tv stand. I grabbed a chair and hoisted myself up and grabbed the hex bag.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked.

"Nothing, I'll explain later. Just cover for me and Teagan for a while."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later." I repeated. She took my word. I put the hex bag in my pocket and left the room and headed down to the gym. I found Teagan sitting against the wall watching the class Mr. Oldie was teaching. They were playing mat ball which is another form of kick ball.

"Did you talk to him?" I asked. I set our stuff down and sat next to her.

"No, he said to wait until class was about over." she said. "Did you get the hex bag?" I pulled it out of my pocket and showed it to her.

"How many are there? Did Dean tell you?" She shook her head.

"We should probably search all the classrooms and bathrooms to be safe." I nodded.

"Maybe the commons, lecture hall, and gyms too?" she nodded and added the locker rooms to the list too. "This is going to take all day."

"Not if we get a bunch of friend to help." I smiled at her, she smiled back.

"You have a plan don't you?"

"Yeah, but again, Oldie's going to need to help us."

"Go change!" Mr. Oldie yelled to his class. Everyone started walking out the gym. We grabbed our stuff and walked towards our gym teacher.

"What's up girls?" He asked facing us.

"We need your help." Teagan said.

"With?" I took out the hex bag and threw it at him. He caught it and examined it. He finally realized what it was and turned completely serious.

"Where'd you get this?"

"We found it." I told him.

"Where?"

"Mr. Greene's classroom. How do you know what it is?" He handed it back to me.

"Do you girls know about hunting?" we nodded. "Well I used to do that. I used to be a hunter."

"Yeah we kind of thought you were." Teagan told him. "We talked to Dean."

"Dean who? Winchester?"

"Yeah, you know him?" I asked.

"I met him and brother once a couple years back. They're also the guys at the police station." Then it clicked. "They came here for a hunt didn't they? There was a witch in school. Demons maybe too?" We nodded. "And Dean asked you two to take care of it?" We nodded again. "How do you even know of this stuff. You're not hunters are you?"

"We're kind of in training. Dean told us there are more of these. He told us the witch is already dead but the demon they were working for was already summoned."

"We think we can take care of the demon and hex bags. We need you to distract the school." I said.

"Do you know how long we're going to be on lockdown?" Teagan asked.

"Until the Winchesters get shipped out which right now isn't until around 5:30 tonight."

"Perfect! Talk to Mr. Pennyson and Mrs. Keniston into having an assembly of some sort in the new gym. Make sure everyone goes. We're going to get a group of friends to help us find the hex bags and burn them." Teagan said. Mr. Oldie nodded.

"We promise we won't bring you back into hunting if that's what you're worried about. But out of curiousity, do you know where any salt is?"

"There should be some big bags in the kitchen." He said.

"Thank you!" I said and turned to Teagan. "We should get everything ready." she nodded. We ran out hte gym after thanking our gym teacher one last time.

We stopped at our lockers and dropped off our stuff. I got the paint for the devils traps from the art room while Teagan broke into the kitchen to get the salt. We met inside the girls bathroom.

"You got the paint?" i showed her the four cans of black and red spray paint.

"You got the salt?" She opened the bathroom door and dragged in a big box of individual bins. "That's a lot of salt."

"Yeah I had to break into the pantry to get it. Thank god for Tumblr for teaching me." I laughed and put down the paint. I took out my rosary.

"Where would we do this?"

"In the toilet and hope it will turn the rest of the pipewater into holy water." I nodded. We walked into the middle stall. Teagan sprinkled a bit of salt into the toilet as i chanted the latin. At the second to last line I dropped the rosary in.

"Is that it?" I nodded. "Alright who should we get ot help us with this?" I thought for a moment. "Tess, Allison, Brynn, who else?"

"Jess, Jenna, Josi, and...we need one more person."

"Whisper?" I suggested.

"No, she'll get us all killed." Teagan laughed.

"How about Abby?" Teagan nodded. The bell to seventh hour rang.

"I think we should find everyone and then lay the traps at the entrances and exits of the school. Once everyone gets into the gym we'll lay salt across the doors." Teagan said. We listened to the loudspeaker announce that once in class everyone, except for a few chosen people, will report to the gym for an emergency assembly.

We gathered the selected people in the bathrooms after laying the salt the salt and devil traps down. Teagan and I looked at the group. They looked at us back.

"Shouldn't we be going to the assembly?" Abby asked breaking the silence. I shook my head.

"We need your help."

"With?" Brynn asked

"With finding these." Teagan pulled out a hex bag.

"You didn't burn it yet?" She shook her head.

"What are they?" Josi asked.

"They're called hex bags." I explained, "there kind of like wands for witches. They make all the magic happen."

"So you're asking us to go around the school searching for hex bags that some chaotic person placed thinking magic is real? Tess asked. Teagan and I shrugged and nodded.

"All right we need four teams. Their names, heaven, hell, angels, and demons." I said.

"Demons include Josi, Jenna, and Abby, Hell is going to include Tess and Jess, angels is Allison and Katie, and Heaven is me and Brynn." I took out four lighters.

"When you find a hex bag burn it immediately. You don't want to open them or even just throw them away. Make sure you burn them."

"Where did you get the lighters?" Jess asked while I handed them out.

"I asked a couple of kids who smoked if I can borrow them. They agreed if I kept the lighters a secret." The girls nodded.

"Oh and also to stay in touch we're just going to skype each other." Teagan said.

"Skype works on the school's wifi?" We nodded. Once we were all connected we went our sperate ways. Heavent went to the music wing. Hell went to the language hall, demons went to search the first gym and all the locker rooms, Allison and I went to the science wing. We decided to split up and search each room separately to make it go faster. Out of the five rooms we found six hex bags. We threw them into a garbage bin and burned them.

"Team angels has cleaned the science hall." I said into Allison's Iphone.

"Team heaven finished too. We're in the art hall." Brynn answered.

"Team hell lis still searching the language hall." Jess responded. I faintly heard Tess yelling in the background.

"Demons are searching the bathrooms." Jenna said.

"Alright so all we need to search is the math and computer hallway. We'll head over there now." I muted Allison's phone.

"These names are so stupid." she laughed. I shrugged.

"It gets the job done." We walked into the first room. It was the computer applications room. We found the hex bag in minutes. everything was running smoothly until we got to the last room.

It happened quickly. One minute I'm breathing fine, then I'm gasping for air. I coughed. Blood splattered over my face. Allison looked at me pale.

"Search for the bag." I grumbled in between coughs. She search the room and found it in the top dest drawer of the teachers desk. Frantically she tried to light. After the tenth try she got it. The hex bag burst into flames. I stopped coughing and just sat on the floor for a moment.

"Hey are you okay?" Allison came over and helped me stand up. She looked like she was going to puke.

"I could ask the same to you." I smiled. That's what triggered it. She ran to the garbage can and threw up. I cringed. When she finished I slowly walked over to her. "Thanks, I always knew you'd be able to save my ass when I needed."

She stood up and wiped her chin. Her natural color has returned. "Those hex bags are the real deal aren't they?" I nodded. She punched me in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Don't you dare scare me again you bitch!" I smiled.

"Not planning to ass." She took out her phone and unmuted it.

"How's everything going?" Allison asked.

"We're all done. Meet in the Brett Miller Gym." Tess answered from the other line. We ended the call and walked down the hall.

We walked in the gym to see everyone crwoded in the middle. They all turned to us and became wide eyed. I've forgotten about the blood on my shirt.

"I'm fine, we just had an incident with the hex bags." I assured. The seven girls didn't lookk like they believe me. Allison changed the subject.

"So what do we do now? All the hex bags are gone."

"Don't we find the demon that came with it all?" Brynn asked.

"You saw my books and read them without me knowing didn't you?" I asked my sister-like friend. She shrugged. "Well you're right. It knows what we're doing and should be looking for us."

"Alright so we'll just trick it into a devi-"

"Hello ladies!" The demon yelled bursting through a pair of the gym doors. It was possessing Lydia Younge. A bitch a year ahead of us. She flicked her wrist. We all went flying in different directions. Teagan and I motioned the others to stay on the ground. The demon kept walking towards the middle of the room.

"You girls have been a pain in my ass. I thought the Winchesters were bad enough, but you guys." It motioned to the nine of us, "are horrible. It makes me want to kill you quickly instead of slowly like I was origanlly planning." She walked in the middle and tried to continue walking, but it was like some sort of invisible force was holding it. The nine of us got up. Teagan pointed to the ceiling.

"Thank god for cautious gym teachers." I mumbled seeing an old faded devils trap.

"Well you've trapped me. What are you going to do? Send me back to hell?"

"Yep." Teagan said. "But we'll do it the first class way." We all stared at her.

"Was that necessary?" Tess asked. Teagan shrugged.

"We are still in school." I rolled my eyes and started chanting. NOne of us noticed Josi slip out of the door. What everyone noticed was the demons eyes. They have turned pitch black as if there was no eyes at all. I didn't stop the exorcism until the last few words. Black smoke came poaring out of the girls mouth. She collapse to the ground. Abby and Jenna went and checked her pulse. She was alive.

"Where's Josi?" Brynn asked. Everyone looked. She wasn't in the gym.

"We'll go looking for her. Can you go tell Mr. Oldie that its all done and bring her to the office?" They nodded. Brynn, Allison, and tess walked over to the two of us.

"We'll help you guys look for her." Brynn said. We nodded. The five of us walked out the main doors into the commons. We saw Josi sitting smiling in our direction. She blinked and Tess fell to the ground coughing like I did earlier. The four of us gathered around her. Allison and Brynn looked sick.

"Search for the hex bag!" I yelled.

"No need." Josi said showing it to us. I got up and walked towards her. She put the hex bag in her pocket. I stopped.

"It was you wasn't it? You were the one who set all this shit up! You summoned the demon and probably made it so it looked like the girl the Winchester's killed was the witch." I took another towards her. "You're the witch." Josi laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Witch is such an overused term that doesn't really fit me. How about the anti-christ." Her eyes flared bronze. I stepped back. "You see, my life sucks, and you girls," she gestured to the five of us, "have made it a hell of a lot harer. I mean last year you," she looked towards me, "pretended to be my best friend and then blew me off." She looked at the others. "You guys did the same. So I figured it would be easiest just to finish you guys off." She snapped her fingers, the rest of us fell to the ground in the same state as Tess.

"You're not going to get away with this." Teagan coughed.

"Yeah and who's going to stop me?" She smiled evilly.

"We are.' A tall man with nice hair stuck a knife into her back. After some odd flashing she fell to the ground.

"Hex bag." I choked out. The shorter one searched her pocket and grabbed the bag. He took out the lighter and set it on fire. We all stopped coughing. I immediately got up and went to see if my friends were okay. The men did the same.

"You're Sam and Dean aren't you?" Teagan asked. They nodded.

"Are you guys okay?" Dean asked. We all nodded. "You guys did a hell of a job back there."

"Thanks, it nearly got us all killed though." Allison said.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in jail or something?" Brynn asked. Sam shook his head.

"We had a demon problem of our own. So to the world, we're dead again."

"We're also sorry, but we gotta run. Here's our numbers." Dean handed me a sheet. "If you guys need anything just give us a call."

"Will you guys be able to sort out the mess on your own?" Sam asked. We nodded. "Alright well thanks again." They started to walk to the back doors when I remembered something.

"Wait!" I yelled running towards them, "how did you get me and Teagan's number?"

"A friend." They answered after a pause. They both walked out the doors and left. Not another word was said.

-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-S PN-SPN-SPN-

Itt was fun coming up with a cover story. Overall we ended up saying it was just a big prank. Because it was so close to the end of the semester we all got off with a warning.

The girl possessed didn't remember a thing and just thought she might have overdosed on some pain pills she took earlier. She's fine.

Abby never talked to me nor any of my friends again thinking we were psychopaths.

Josi? Her body disappeared. She was found in a ditch three miles out from her house.

As for the rest of us? Our story doesn't end yet. Actually it's far from over. This changed our lives. Nothing will ever be the same.


	2. Fallen Angels part 1

**Disclaimer: See chapter one. **

**Summary: The girls are back and the angels are falling. What will happen when they find Castiel stranded next to Katie's house?**

Summer, most people are excited for it. For most its to lay on the beach for hours trying to get some sun before the short summer ends. I used to go outside and to the beach a lot when I lived in East Troy, but in Waterford? The closest thing I get to a beach or prool is a sprinkler system in the backyard that only goes off once a day at five in the morning.

To add to the lack of swimming area's there is nothing to do outside except go on a walk or bike ride on the trail, play baseball, and fish. All of these things don't appeal to me.

There are people who tell me that I can drive back into East troy and hang out at a friends yous. Yes, I could, but there are some problems with that. For one, I have to pay for my own gas. Another thing is during the summer a lot of my friends are on vacation or unreachable. So instead, I sit inside all day, baking and blogging.

I truthfully have no clue how I started to get so addicted to both things. It just kind of happened. I also enjoy doing research. Not on your ordinary things. Usually supernatural stuff.

The events at the highs school six months before has changed my view of everything. everywhere I go I make sure I carry small things of salt, a water bottle filled with holy water, and a pocket knife for safety. Allison, Teagan, Brynn, and Tess all go to the same measures, maybe even further.

None of us have heard from Sam and Dean and its been killing us. We've been going to the limits on finding huts and actually hunting the thing. We have ran into other hunters like a guy named Garth and another named Martin. We do eventually find them, just not in the way we thought.

**Third person point of view**

One week, that's how long Katie got to be home alone. One full week without family her family's bitching and no adult supervision. Her initial thing to do? Bake a pie. She went to the limits making this one too. Though she had to buy the apples from a regular store because they were out of season she did make the shell herself and finished at about noon. After both tweeting and posting a picture on Facebook she quickly took a shower and got dressed for the day. She was shocked to hear the dogs barking.

Katie walked out her bedroom door and yelled at knocked on the front door. She swore and answered it. It was Allison.

"Hey Ali, what the hell are you doing here?" The two girls hugged.

"Well you said you were alone all week so I came to keep you company." She smiled at the blonde girl. Katie rose her eyebrows.

"You came for the pie didn't you?" She nodded. Katie sighed and motioned her inside. she gave her the initials tests of holy water and silver and Allison repeated the action on Katie. Then right when Katie was about to cut the pie, someone knocked. It was Tess and Teagan. They all went through the same tests.

"Why don't we save the pie for later?" Tess suggested. They all looked at her confused.

"Why?" Allison asked.

"We can have a picnic? Watch the sunset?" Everyone agreed. The next few hours the girls marathoned on Sherlock. At around seven the sun started to set. They packed a blanket, sandwiches, chips, soda, water, forks, and the pie and drove down the road to a huge field next to a forest. They set up the blanket somewhat in the middle of the field and got started on the food. It was dark when they got to the pie.

When everyone took their first bites they moaned with pleasure. It was like they just tasted a bit of heaven.

"Katie it's official you are baking this for my funeral." Tess said in between bites.

"Why funeral? You wouldn't be able to taste it." Allison told her.

"Yeah but then instead of everyone being all depressed I'm dead they can get a taste of what would be in my heaven and enjoy themselves momentarily before their lives end as well." Katie and Teagan rolled their eyes and looked up at the sky. Teagan's eyes widened.

"Guy's shut up for a moment and look." She pointed up to the sky. It looked like a mediator shower.

"Was there supposed to be a mediator shower tonight?" Tess asked taking another bite. Katie shook her head.

"Who's that?" Allison pointed towards the woods. A man in a trench coat has stopped and was staring sadly at the sky.

"Are you the Doctor?" Tess yelled. The man turned towards us. He has piercing lue eyes that were wet with tears.

"No I am not a Doctor." He paused and looked at us with confused eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Allison asked. The man turned his gaze to her.

"My family trusted me and I let them down. Now one of my close friends is most likely dead because of my ignorance." Everyone but Katie was unscathed.

"That sucks. " Allison said. "You know pie always makes people feel better.'

"Dean would say the same thing, but no thank you. Do any of you have cell phones I can use to contact him with?" Katie took hers out, but Teagan stopped her from giving it to him.

"Dean who? Winchester?" The blue eyed man nodded. The four girls looked at each other. They knew if this was involving the Winchesters, this wasn't anything good, and they'll do anything in their power to help them.

"What's your name?" Tess asked.

"Castiel."

**An: Well not my best chapter. Oh well. I got threats from a friend to update so here you go! Please review and/or follow!**


End file.
